


Blush

by KateKintail



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to make Coulson Blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> For DW porn battle 2013 using these prompts: dirty, professional, boss, phone sex (sort of)

“I’m going to make you blush.” 

The voice was faint and soft in Coulson’s ear. The earbud hung around his ear, but he slipped it in to hear more clearly. “Excuse me?” 

“Blush. Flushed cheeks, pink ears, I’ve never seen it in you, and I want to.” 

Coulson turned, finger still pressed to his ear and looked upward. He saw Hawkeye crouching in the rafters a story above. “I have no doubt you would be able to see me from all the way up there. However, I have no intention of blushing like a thirteen-year-old girl. I am a professional and I have work to do—”

“Sounds like I have some work to do in order to get you to blush.”

With a sigh, Coulson turned back around. “Barton, stay off the com. This frequency is for—“

“Sexy agents who get aroused at work.”

“What?” 

“That’s what this frequency is for. God, you’re gorgeous when you’re working. D’you know that? The way you stride around in that suit like you own the place. Does Fury know about that attitude? That swager?” 

“Barton, this isn’t going to work.” 

“At least Fury doesn’t know what I’m going to do to you later. You’re going to think you’re there before me, but really I’ll be there, waiting, lying spread eagle on your bed, all lubed and ready for fucking.” 

There was a beat before Coulson answered. “Yes, that sounds delightful. I look forward to it, Agent Barton.” Coulson showed his cool, composed expression to the rafters. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some equally delightful paperwork to take care of.”

“But before I let you fuck me, I’ll undress you… with my tongue.”

“With your… that seems somewhat unlikely and physically impossible.” 

“I’ll start with your tie, of course, loosening that knot and flicking the tip of my tongue at your neck until the sensations drive you wild.”

“Barton…”

“And once you’re naked, I’ll let you do whatever you want with me. You can use me as your toy all night long.”

“Interesting suggestion. I’ll consider it.” Coulson crossed his arms over his chest. He cocked his head and let out a smile. “Now, if that’s the best you can do…” He couldn’t see Barton’s eyes beneath the dark glasses, but from the sound of that huff Barton left out, he knew the man was frustrated.

“I’m going to keep using this com,” Barton blurted out. “I’m going to talk dirty in your ear the whole rest of the day.” 

“You can certainly continue to try, but your dirty talk is, at best, mildly unclean.” 

“Yes, but I’m going to improperly tie up this frequency, which is only supposed to be used for official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. And instead of doing my job properly, I’m going to bother you. I’ll be annoying, irritating, and such a pain in your ass using official equipment for personal use that when we get home, you’re going to have to show me my place. That’s right, Bossman, you’re going to spank me until I come all over your lap. And then you’re going to spank me for getting those clean, pressed slacks of yours wrinkled and dirty.”

Smiling with satisfaction, Barton watched Coulson’s face go bright red.


End file.
